


Western Union

by scarletts_awry



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletts_awry/pseuds/scarletts_awry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the second Monday morning at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyra Sena (lyrasena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrasena/gifts).



The firm was one week old.

Peggy knew they spent the first week riding the high of striking out on their own. It had been a fast week, a blur of getting organized, but they'd all been relieved when Friday afternoon finally came. Don's desk had been delivered on Thursday, crowding the right half of the room. In practical measurements, the desk wasn't much larger than the couch it replaced, but all the same the desk took up more room.

Don himself was sitting in an armchair just now, having let Roger co-opt the desk for the morning. That was fine with Peggy; the coffee table was doubling as a conference room—as neutral territory.

"We need an art department," Peggy said again, so Don couldn't pretend to ignore her.

"We have a television department," Don said and barely looked up from his notepad.

"Harry can't draw," Peggy said, and behind her Roger laughed. "We need someone who can do the art for Western Union, and we need it now." She turned, and in doing so she caught Lane's eye. "Pete?"

"I spent half the weekend with Joe Lansdale." Pete quit fiddling with his coffee and sat down on the couch next to Peggy. "Western Union is on the fence to follow us _but_ we need a full presentation ready tomorrow."

Don pinched the bridge of his nose. "And Harry can't draw."

"Well, we needed to deal with this sooner or later, right?" Roger said. "Lane?"

Lane pulled a chair closer, giving himself a moment to think. "With our current clientele happy we could maintain for at least six months, but it is best to hit the ground running." He looked pointedly at Don. "So long as we don't overextend ourselves creatively."

"Don, I don't know the circumstances around Sal being fired," Peggy said.

"No, you don't," Don said sharply, but Peggy kept her gaze level.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she said. She looked over at Lane, tilted her head to get Roger's attention too. "Do you want a shot at Western Union?"

"Is that a trick question?" Roger asked.

"Sal does turn in solid work," Don said, and Peggy could hear the concession in his voice, too.

"You would be the best judge of that." Roger came over and sat on the arm of the couch. "Sal can't blow it with another client, though. Pete, you ready to play babysitter on both sides?"

Pete's mouth worked silently for a moment. "I'm ready to bring in Western Union," he said.

"Well, is there anyone else we can get for the art, particularly without notice?" Lane asked.

"More to the point—can we get anyone good?" Peggy added.

Lane crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. "I suppose we all know the answer to that," he said after a moment. "All right, who should make the call?"

"You talk to him, Lane." Don shook his head. "Make it clear that he is not to interact with clients."

"We're on then." Pete clapped his hands once and stood back up. "Joan, get Lansdale's office on the phone and confirm our meeting—tomorrow afternoon at four. Just me and Peggy."

"Joanie, get Sal Romano on the phone first," Roger said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Fine," Pete said.

Don smiled, privately. "You feel up to handling this alone?" he asked Peggy. "With Pete?"

"It was my pitch to begin with," she said.

"Bring it home, then." Don nodded.


End file.
